Trepsi and the Wedding
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Trepsi is getting married to Toddles and everyone is invited to be part of the wedding! Wicho gets to bring out the cake and Nuny gets to carry the shiny wedding rings. There's just one small problem: The Clown forgot to pick up the wedding rings from his house! This is a Trepsi's First Story


It was a beautiful spring day, and there was a lot of excitement in Troll Land! Nuny and Wicho were all dressed up for a very special party for the Crown named, Trepsi.

Trepsi looked really different. And it wasn't because he was wearing fancy clothes. It was because he wasn't grumpy at all. He was happy.

"Wow, Trepsi. You're doing your Happy Dance. You must be really happy!" Wicho said.

"I am happy!" he said. "I'm getting married to my very best friend, Toddles the Clown, today!"

Just thinking about Toddles made him smile even wider. "Toddles rides flying horses, just like me. She's the only person who can always make me laugh, and I really, really like her glasses!"

"I can't wait for the wedding party to start," Trepsi said. "And everyone will get to do something special at my party."

Wicho was so excited he began to jump up and down.

"I get to bring out the cake!" he cheered. "And Nuny gets to carry the shiny wedding rings!"

Suddenly Trepsi didn't look so happy. But he didn't look grumpy, either. He looked worried.

"Is everything okay, Trepsi? What's wrong?" Nuny asked him.

Trepsi looked around In a panic. "Oh no, Nuny! I don't have the rings! I was supposed to stop by my Toddles's house to get them, but I forgot!"

"Don't worry, Trepsi," Nuny said. "We can help you get the rings."

"We'll all help!" Wicho chimed in.

"We need to find the fastest way to get to Trepsi's Toddles's house," Nuny said. "Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go?"

"I know, Nuny!" Wicho shouted. "We can ask Map!"

Upon hearing his name, Map flew out of Nuny's Backpack.

"l know the fastest wag to Toddles's house," Map said. "First you need to go through the Flowery Garden. Then you have to go past the Wedding Bells. And that's how you get to Toddles's house. So remember: Garden, Bells, Toddles's House." With that, Map flew back into Nuny's Backpack.

So Nuny, Wicho, and Trepsi set off for the Flowery Garden. After they walked a little bit they came to a fork in the road with two paths.

"Hmm, which path should we take?" Nuny asked.

"Look, Nuny, I see flowers on one path," Wicho said. "So that path must lead to the Flowery Garden."

"Good thinking, Wicho!" Nuny grinned at her friend. "Vamonos! Let's go!"

It wasn't long before the trio arrived at the entrance to the Flowery Garden. "We're here!" Trespi shouted as he raced ahead. But just as he stepped into the garden, he suddenly sodded. "Uh-oh! This oath is flooded with water."

"Nuny, look!" Wicho said. "The water Is coming from the Mr Magoo!"

Tears were flowing out of the Mr Magoo's eyes and flooding the garden.

"Ooh, the Mr Magoo is crying!" Nuny said. "We have to think of a way to cheer up the Mr Magoo so we can get through to the Wedding Bells."

"I've got an idea," Trepsi said. "I can do my Happy Dance for her."

"That's a great idea!" Wicho said. "I love the Happy Dance."

"Let's all do it together," Nuny suggested.

The Mr Magoo watched as Nuny, Wicho, and Trepsi wiggled and jiggled. First her tears stopped. Then she smiled. Then she began to dance too! Soon the path was dry.

"That dance was magnifico" the Mr Magoo said to Trepsi. "I feel so much better! iGracias! And now that you made it to the Flowery Garden, you can pick up the flowers for your party."

Trepsi found a bouquet of purple flowers tied with a white ribbon. He couldn't wait to bring it back to Toddles. As they started to leave, Trepsi had an idea. "Heg, Mr Magoo. You should come to mg wedding partg, too!" he said.

The Mr Magoo was thrilled. w iDe verdad? Really? I will see go there!" she said.

Next they reached the Wedding Bells. The Wedding Bells were so big they took up the whole path! Suddenly Top Cat began to speak: "The only way that you'll come through, is by counting the times we ding for you!"

"Don't worry, Trepsi. It's like one of your riddles! We just have to figure it out. Each time a Bell rings, hold up one finger.

Just at that moment, Top Cat began to ring: "Ding, ding, ding, ding! Ding, ding, ding, dingr Nuny looked at Trepsi and Wicho, and then at her own hands. "One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight! Top Cat rang eight times!"

Top Cat cheered. "You're right! Congratulations!" Then they moved out of the way so everyone could pass through.

After they made it through the Flowery Garden and past the Wedding Bells, they reached Toddles's house.

Trepsi ran to knock on the door.

"It's me, Toddles, your clown!" Trepsi shouted. "I forgot my wedding rings!"

Toddles opened the front door. "Oooh, my Clown! You look so handsome!" she said. "I'll be right back"

Toddles went back into the house and returned with a ring box. Trepsi opened it up to show Nuny and Wicho. The two gold rings sparkled in the sunlight.

"Que Undos! They're beautiful, Trepsi!" Nuny said. Toddles gave Trespsi a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, Grumpy," she said.

"I'll see you at the party, Toddles," Trepsi said.

And off they went!

Back at the wedding Toddles looked beautiful in her gown and veil. Trepsi handed her the purple bouquet, and the Big Red Chicken began the ceremony: "When the love of two trolls is really true, it's time for them to say 'I do!' To put on their finger, they each must bring a bright and shiny wedding ring! Who has the rings?"

Nuny held up the pillow with the two shiny wedding rings. Trepsi put one on Toddles's finger, and Toddles put one on Trespi's finger. Clowns were married!

"Hooray! It's time for the cake!" said Wicho, and he rushed out and returned with a beautiful wedding cake.

As everyone congratulated the happy couple, fireworks lit up the sky. The best ones of all were shaped like hearts! The Grumpy Trespi wasn't grumpy at all. In fact, he had never been happier. He held hands with his very best friend, his bride Toddles. Everybody cheered, and it was the most beautiful wedding ever!

Trepsi is getting married, and Nuny and Wicho are in the wedding! There's just one problem: He forgot to pick up the wedding rings!

The End


End file.
